Jag älskar dig också
by ladylannster
Summary: Hermione åkte tillbaka i tiden för att förändra Tom Riddle till det bättre, och misslyckades. Vad händer när de möts igen?


**A/N: En kort Tom/Hermione one shot jag skrev ihop lite snabbt :) Den är inte särskilt genomtänkt, men skriv gärna en review och säg vad ni tycker!**

* * *

><p>Hermione sprang längst med Hogwarts korridorer. Hon visste inte vart hon skulle, bara att hon var tvungen att hitta Harry och Ron.<p>

Hennes uppdrag hade misslyckats. Hon var tvungen att tala om det för Harry, annars...

Hon vågade inte ens tänka tanken.

Hermione sprang över flera döda kroppar, utan att veta om de tillhörde Dödsätarna eller Fenixorden, men hon hann inte bry sig om det nu. Och långt borta, som ett eko, hördes självaste Voldemorts skratt.

_Tom._ En våg av värme skjölde över henne. Men sedan återvände hon till verkligheten med ett ryck. Den kändes så kall att hon mest ville gråta.

_Det är inte Tom, _intalade hon sig själv. _Det är Voldemort. Inte Tom. Du misslyckades ju, inte sant?_

Hon fingrade på tidvändaren som fortfarande hängde runt hennes hals. Hon hade gett upp för lätt, hon borde ha försökt mer... _åh!_

Hermione ökade farten igen. Människor skrek runt omkring henne, grät över sina släktingars döda kroppar. Hon ignorerade de så gott hon kunde, men ett skrik fick henne att stanna och se sig omkring.

_"Colin! Nej... Colin!"_

"Kom Dennis, det finns ingenting vi kan göra... Han..."

_"COLIN!"_

Hermione vågade inte titta efter. Hon visste vad hon skulle få se - rösterna hade redan talat om det för henne.

_Colin Creevey. Död._ Och det var hennes fel.

Tårarna rann nerför hennes ansikte, men hon började springa igen iallafall. Hur många fler hade förlorat sina vänner för att hon inte lyckats övertala Tom Riddle bra nog? Hon ville inte ens tänka tanken, utan försökte istället hålla fast vid hoppet om att Harry och Ron fortfarande var i livet.

Det var lönlöst. Men hon lät bli att tänka på det.

"Men, men...", hördes ett rått skratt bakom henne. "Vad har vi här? Är det inte Potters kompanjon Hermione Granger?"

Hermione vände sig om, och Bellatrix Lestrange flinade tillbaka mot henne. Om hon försökte springa sin väg, skulle Bellatrix döda henne... Och om hon stannade...

"Ni tre trodde minsann att ni var nånting, va?", sade Bellatrix. "Att ni skulle kunna besegra Mörkrets herre? Seså flicka, förneka det inte..."

Hermione svarade inte.

"Men, allvarligt talat, trodde du verkligen att en _smutsskalle _skulle vara starkare än _oss? _Du är _ingenting_ jämfört med oss... Det måste kännas skönt att jag ska befria dig från den där känslan av att vara oälskad." Hon höjde trollstaven med ett liten leende, som om de lekte en lek.

"Hermione?", sade en svag röst.

Hon skulle känna igen den vart hon än hörde den. Hur förändrad den än var, hur lång tid det än hade gått...

"Tom?", viskade hon och kände hon hur tårarna steg innanör ögonen.

Hon kände någonting stryka förbi henne.

"Du kom tillbaka", sade han lågt, så tyst att bara Hermione kunde höra det.

Bellatrix verkade inte ha lagt märe till någonting av det som hände, utan såg bara triumferande på sin herre.

"Herre! Herre, kolla vad jag har fångat! Smutsskalle flickan!"

"Bellatrix", sade Voldemort och tog ett steg närmare henne. "Jag vill att du..."

"Å, herre, jag vet! Jag vet! _Avada..."_

"Nej!"

_"...kedavra!"_

Förbannelsen träffade Hermione mitt i bröstet. Det blev helt tomt i huvudet. I några ögonblick stod hon stapplande upp, men sedan for hon i golvet med en svag duns.

Hon kände ingenting. Det var nästan skönt... Inga bekymmer...

"Bellatrix. Jag vill att du dödar mig", sade Voldemorts röst. Det verkade vara flera mil bort. Så underligt, tänkte Hermione sömningt...

"Men.. herre, jag förstår inte..."

"Horrokruxerna är borta. Gör det. _Nu!"_

Ett förskräckt snyftande hördes, och ännu en grön blixt lös upp scenen. Någon föll ihop bredvid henne.

_Tom._

"Jag älskar dig", viskade hon och fingrade efter Toms hand.

Hon höll inte ögonen öppna tillräckligt länge för att höra Tom viska tillbaka, med ett svagt leende på läpparna:

"Jag älskar dig också."


End file.
